HBD CHIHIRO
by MayuAka
Summary: "Semoga berkurangnya umurmu membuat kau semakin berpikir kalau aku lebih penting dari apa pun./Harapanku selalu diberi kesempatan untuk menjagamu bagaimanapun keadaanku." / Happy Belated Chihiro B'Day.


**Hanya kado sederhana untuk Chihiro tercinta. Terima kasih masih bisa mengenalmu sampai detik ini.**

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke _belong_ Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 ** _A Special FanFiction for Chihiro B'Day by_ Zokashime**

.

 **" _Semoga berkurangnya umurmu membuat kau semakin berpikir kalau aku lebih penting dari apa pun./Harapanku selalu diberi kesempatan untuk menjagamu bagaimanapun keadaanku."_**

.

Bibir tipis itu masih melebar membuat mimiknya semakin manis walau nyatanya sangat lelah. Seorang diri, duduk di kursi berwarna biru menunggu pesanan kue yang sedang dihias. Ia bersyukur ada toko kue 24 jam. Karena semuanya serba mendadak. Datang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo pun mendadak. Dan fatalnya adalah mendadak mengingat hari spesial ini.

Fokusnya masih ke satu sisi yaitu layar ponsel di hadapan. Ia mengagumi potret yang tertera di sana. Merindukan kerlingan bola matanya yang kelabu. Ekspresi dingin monoton kadang sangat menyebalkan tapi ia suka. Satu-satunya foto yang Akashi punya. Itu pun hasil curi-curi dari ponsel Reo. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Reo memiliki foto sosok lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya sekarang.

Kekasih?? Uh, katakanlah begitu. Mereka memang tidak suka berbagi foto atau pun foto bersama. Tapi setidaknya memiliki satu sudah cukup menghibur jika ia sedang rindu. Ya, sesungguhnya dia remaja biasa yang bisa merindukan seseorang.

"Maaf, pesanan kue anda sudah jadi."

Akashi mendongak melihat pelayan yang dengan sopan memberi informasi. Mematikan gawai dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam saku. "Oh, aku akan segera ke sana," jawabnya, menuju kasir melakukan pembayaran dan mengambil barang.

Hari ini Mayuzumi berulang tahun, untuk itu ia akan memberi kejutan kecil yang lumrah dilakukan kebanyakan orang. Datang ke apartemennya secara diam-diam dengan kue yang dihiasi lilin. Dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun.

Um, sesekali dirinya akan membuat hubungan yang sudah berjalan lama ini menjadi sedikit romantis. Karena kebanyakan orang menilai jika memberi kejutan sekecil apa pun kepada orang yang kau cintai itu disebut romantis. Dia akan bersikap manis dan menyimpan ego.

Taxi yang ditumpangi berhenti di depan gedung tiga tingkat dengan setiap lantai terdiri dari lima kamar. Akashi turun sembari membawa box kue yang lumayan berat. Memperhatikan kamar Mayuzumi yang berada di lantai dua. Kemudian tersenyum puas sebab kamar tersebut gelap, artinya Mayuzumi sudah tertidur lelap. Meskipun jika dipikir lagi sekarang sudah pukul 01.30 dini hari.

Akashi melangkah ke dalam gerbang dan meminta izin pada _security_ yang berjaga. Lalu menaiki anak tangga perlahan supaya tidak merusak kue. Ia berhenti di depan pintu nomor 9. Kemudian membukanya dengan kunci yang ia miliki.

Mengendap seperti maling dan meletakkan boxnya di atas meja. Tetapi raut sumringah yang tertanam malah pupus dan digantikan dengan serngitan tanda tanya. "Siapa?" gumamnya.

Akashi menghidupkan lampu untuk memperjelas. Ternyata di atas meja sudah ada kue yang telah dimakan sebagian. Batang-batang lilin berkumpul di atas tisu. Botol minuman bertengger indah, ada yang masih utuh ada pula yang sudah kosong. Agaknya Mayuzumi telah mengadakan pesta makan tanpa mengajak dirinya.

Menghela napas. Lelah menggurat jelas pada pipi yang merah karena kedinginan. Alih-alih mempersiapkan kejutan, Akashi berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Hanya ada satu kamar. Apartemen ini tidak begitu besar. Cukup satu ruang tamu, kamar, dan dapur.

Membuka pintu perlahan takut membangunkan seseorang yang terlelap di sana. Akashi mendekat, lampu tidur cukup membantu. Menurut penelitian penglihatan laki-laki akan lebih tajam pada keadaan gelap.

Lalu, ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh figur yang sedang terbaring tersebut.

Bungkam. Akashi menaikkan alis. Untung acara mengageti tidak jadi dilaksanakan karena memang ternyata bukan Mayuzumi yang berada di dalam selimut itu. Rambut panjang dan ia tidak peduli dengan warnanya. Ia menaksir kulit gadis tersebut sangat putih. Akashi mendesis. Mimik arogan kembali datang di permukaan wajah. "Sial, ke mana Chihiro!" mengumpat sambil meninggalkan kamar, menutup pintu keras. Terserah jika orang di dalam akan terbangun.

Lelahnya tidak terbayar. Mayuzumi malah mengecewakan. Siapa pula perempuan yang berani tidur di posisinya. Ya, Akashi memang tidur sebelah kanan jika menginap di sini. Ibunya? Tidak mungkin. Akashi sudah tahu bagaimana raut calon mertua. Upss. Teman kuliahnya? Oh, mungkin saja. Pacarnya? Kalau Mayuzumi berani main belakang. Ia pastikan lelaki es itu tidak akan melihat matahari terbit esok pagi.

"Tsk!" memandangi kue yang masih menyumput di dalam kotak. Akashi sudah tidak nafsu memberi kejutan atau apalah itu namanya. Ia hanya bernafsu memelototi Mayuzumi dan meminta kejelasan. Kalau tidak mau menjelaskan penggal kepalanya dan berikan tubuhnya pada tikus got. Kesal.

Akashi kira ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang memberi kejutan. Ternyata malah orang lain. Dan kenapa meski diizinkan tidur di kamar. Tidak kah antar pulang saja. Lebih baik ia tidak tahu sama sekali.

Ia tidak akan menghubungi Mayuzumi lewat ponsel sebab mati habis baterai. Bagaimanapun dirinya butuh oksigen segar untuk dihirup. Baru akan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, pintu di depannya terdorong lebih dulu. Manik rubinya jatuh tatap pada sosok yang entah mengapa malah membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Dari mana?" menyilangkan tangan dan tegak.

"Akashi," ungkap Mayuzumi yang lumayan kaget kenapa ada mahluk lain di apartemennya tengah malam. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Kenapa? Kau habis membeli kondom?" tanyanya tegas sembari melirik bungkusan kecil yang tergantung di tangan Mayuzumi. "Lalu kemudian kau akan melakukan 69 dengan wanitamu yang sudah siap di kamar!?"

Mayuzumi menyerngit samar. Melengos dan melewati Akashi yang megomel tidak jelas. Menjatuhkan pantat di sofa. "Bicara apa kau ini."

"Iya kan?" Akashi berbalik badan dan mulai mengintimidasi.

"Kalau iya nanti kau menangis."

"Kenapa meski menangis. Aku pun bisa melakukannya dengan lelaki lain," penuh penekan.

Mayuzumi menghebus napas. Memandangi kekasih yang menyilangkan tangan dan membalas tatapan seperti ia adalah mangsa yang harus dihabisi detik ini juga. Mafhum, toh belum menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di sini dan seorang gadis yang ada di kamarnya. Tapi beginilah ia, bukannya cepat buka mulut malah membuka box baru yang tergeletak indah di meja.

"Jangan sentuh itu!" gertak Akashi.

"Kenapa? Kau membawakannya untukku, kan?"

"Tidak jadi. Akan kubawa pulang saja dan kumakan sendiri."

Mayuzumi menjauhkan tangannya seketika. "Oke," katanya. Kemudian berganti menarik tangan Akashi hingga remaja itu jatuh menumpu tubuh. Memerangkap badan yang cukup berisi. Menghembuskan napas di telinga Akashi dan berbisik, "berarti kalau kau yang kumakan boleh?"

"Chihiro!" Akashi cepat melepaskan diri.

"Serius. Aku akan berlari membeli kondom sekarang juga," godanya lagi. "Karena yang kubeli adalah obat sakit kepala."

"TIDAK! Jaga ucapanmu," bentaknya. Namun, "Kau sakit?" Akashi melembut. Dia duduk di samping Mayuzumi dan bertanya ini itu.

"Hem. Obati aku," rengek Mayuzumi menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Akashi.

Tentu saja Akashi bengong. Tidak berkedip. Setan apa yang merasuk sampai menjadikan Mayuzumi bersikap diluar dugaan. "Sejak kapan? Kau tidak pernah memberi tahu," katanya, ia langsung lupa kalau harus membunuh Mayuzumi.

"Beberapa hari ini, mungkin hanya kelelahan."

"Kau membaca novel sampai larut malam?"

"Hem."

Akashi mendelik walau percuma karena tak kan terlihat Mayuzumi. "Lakukan saja terus. Baca sampai kau mati di situ."

Mayuzumi mengangkat kepala dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi ke sofa. Menghela napas, "pulang sana kalau hanya mengoceh."

Akashi berdiri kesal tetapi bukan ke arah pintu melainkan ke dapur mengambil satu gelas air. Membawanya ke hadapan Mayuzumi. Cekatan, ia ambil obat dari plastik dan menyiapkannya sesuai aturan pakai. "Minum," perintahnya.

Mayuzumi tidak banyak omong yang tak penting. Ia menuruti apa yang sudah diperintah dan disiapkan Akashi.

"Jadi kau tadi pergi ke apotek?"

"Tidak. Aku membeli obat ini di rumah janda."

Akashi menyesal telah bertanya walau hanya sekedar basa basi. Daripada membatin, ia membuka box dan mengeluarkan kue sewarna surai kekasih yang di atasnya tertulis "HBD CHIHIRO" kemudian menancapkan lilin sebanyak duapuluh buah sesuai umur Mayuzumi dan dihidupkan satu per satu. Sembari melakukan itu Akashi berucap, "semoga berkurangnya umurmu membuat kau semakin berpikir kalau aku lebih penting dari apa pun."

Mayuzumi tidak bereaksi.

"Berdoalah sebelum meniup lilinnya."

Mayuzumi menegakkan tubuh dan hanya memandangi lilin yang semakin pendek.

"Cepat. Dan jangan berdoa dalam hati."

Mendesis pelan. Mayuzumi tidak bisa menolak. "Aku berharap dapat menikmati tubuh Akashi sampai akhir," katanya, lalu meniup lilin sampai semua padam.

"Hah!?"

"Apa? Aku berdoa tadi."

Akashi menarik napas dalam dan, "terserahmu."

Mayuzumi tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Dan biasanya itu tidak pernah. "Kau tidak perlu tahu," ungkapnya. _Namun, harapanku selalu diberi kesempatan untuk menjagamu bagaimanapun keadaanku._

"Jangan makan kuenya, kau baru saja minum obat, itu tidak akan rasional."

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Wanita di kamarku itu sepupu. Dia liburan ke Tokyo sekaligus mengantarkan pesanan ibu."

"Oh, akhirnya kau bicara juga," sindir Akashi. "Kenapa tidak ke hotel saja. Kenapa harus kamarmu? Dan kenapa dia orang pertama yang merayakan ulang tahunmu? Boleh aku mencekiknya."

"Dia ingin menginap di sini apa boleh buat. Lagi pula aku tak mungkin menghamilinya karena aku sudah punya seseorang yang akan kuhamili."

"Tutup mulutmu, Chihiro! Aku laki-laki."

Mayuzumi menyeringai. Mengambil pisau dan memotong kue.

"Kubilang jangan makan kue dulu."

"Aku tidak akan memakannya, ini untukmu."

Akashi mengedip cepat beberapa kali. Dan tidak percaya Mayuzumi menyodorkan sepotong kue ke mulutnya. Dia disuapi. Ini hal aneh yang tidak pernah terjadi. Seorang Mayuzumi mau menyuapinya itu ... ah sudahlah. Alamiah, Akashi seketika membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan kue manis itu masuk.

Dan gep. Bukan hanya kue yang masuk tetapi lidah Mayuzumi pun ikut masuk. Ia diangkat dan dibawa kepangkuan. Satu tangan Mayuzumi memeluk pinggannya dan tangan lain berada di bagian leher. Mengajaknya berdansa. Kue yang ada di mulut kini sudah terbagi. Manisnya dua kali lipat membuat mabuk hingga Akashi tidak ingin berakhir.

" _Happy Birthday, Chihiro._ "

 **END**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca semoga terhibur. Salam hangat,**

 **MayuAka**


End file.
